


Лицо за лицо

by Renie_D



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: дерзкие дети будут наказаны





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Битвы пейрингов-2016, команда Тензо & Ирука

— Хочу служить в АНБУ, — несчастным голосом заявил Ирука, вваливаясь на собственную кухню. — Вы убиваете, а вам за это еще и платят.

Тензо вздохнул и обернулся:

— Не смешно. Борода у этой шутки длиннее чем хвост Иноичи на затылке.

Ирука зафыркал. Такую версию он еще не слышал.

— Что это? — Спросил он, обнимая стоящего у плиты Тензо. Привстал на цыпочки и заглянул через его плечо.

На огне скворчало нечто, отдаленно напоминающее рис с разноцветно-подгоревшими кусочками овощей. Съедобным выглядел разве что горошек, каким-то чудом уцелевший и не утративший свой привычный вид.

— Ужин, — сурово ответил тот. — Сегодня моя очередь готовить.

— Точно, — притворно-громко вздохнул Ирука. — Сегодня точно не мой день.

Его пальцы метнулись к зеленой горошинке и тут же уперлись в подставленную лопаточку в четверти сяку от цели.

— Эх, не возьмут меня в АНБУ, — притворно расстроился он. — Прощайте, мечты о спокойствии.

— Не глупи, — Тензо вздохнул, накрыл свой кулинарный шедевр крышкой и выключил газ. — Ты любишь свою работу. Просто у тебя тяжелый день. Есть будешь?

Ирука помотал головой. 

Обычно он сметал все, прибегая из Академии или Штаба голодным как стая псов Инузуки, не слишком обращая внимания на вкус и прочие кулинарные достоинства. Но не сегодня.

— Водил Наруто в «Ичираку», — честно признался он. — Съел порцию рамена, поэтому не хочу. Прости. 

Он чмокнул Тензо в затылок, извиняясь.

— Новое слово в методике воспитания? Или так понравился боевой раскрас Хокаге? — Тензо повернулся и вернул поцелуй, коснувшись губами переносицы.

— Ты тоже видел?

— Вся деревня видела, — улыбнулся Тензо. — Я как раз покупал овощи, когда одна очень старая и очень сентиментальная старушка вытирала фартуком слезы и умилялась такой преемственности. Сначала сам молодой Умино обмазывает каменные лики ярко-оранжевым, а спустя пятнадцать лет заставляет скоблить и отмывать от монумента художества своего ученика. 

Он застонал и уткнулся в футболку Тензо.

— Я надеялся, что все уже забыли.

— Коноха помнит, — пафосно заявил тот. Пробежался пальцами по шее Ируки, стянул шнурок с волос. Подумав, добавил: — Я тогда не видел, но с удовольствием бы посмотрел.

— Да ничего особенного, — фыркнул Ирука, не отрывая лица от мягкого хлопка. — Досталось в основном Третьему, который не разрешил мне сдать экзамен на чунина досрочно.

Тензо перебирал пряди на его голове и Ирука все больше расслаблялся от этих простых немудреных прикосновений.

— После отмывки тебя тоже в «Ичираку» водили?

— Что? Нет. К тому же я справился гораздо быстрее. Чакра воды в хозяйстве вещь незаменимая. И вместо «Ичираку» наутро я проснулся с разрисованным тушью лицом. Эй, чего ты смеешься? — Ирука боднул хохочущего Тензо лбом в ключицу. — Я потом еще сутки отмыться не мог. До сих пор думаю, что это был Третий.

— Достойная месть, — одобрил Тензо. 

— Ты прав! — Ирука даже подпрыгнул. — Поможешь мне? 

***

В квартиру Наруто они пробирались прямо как по учебнику «Работа в паре при захвате жилых помещений». 

Ирука подозревал, что Тензо по-другому не умеет, и заранее согласился что командовать операцией «лицо за лицо» будет он, а сам Ирука будет осуществлять поддержку. Моральную в том числе. 

Вот и сейчас, глядя на хмурого Тензо, озирающего пол и остальные горизонтальные поверхности, Ирука понял, что его время пришло.

— Здесь нет ловушек, — одними губами произнес он. — Обычная комната обычного подростка.

Тензо недоверчиво на него покосился.

Вокруг стояли миски быстрорастворимой лапши, пакеты молока, сюрикены и кунаи были рассыпаны причудливым узором. В горке вещей у стула Ирука опознал оранжевый костюм и футболку.

«Пошли», — помявшись, неуверенно показал Тензо. В такие передряги он явно еще не попадал.

Наруто спал на спине, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги. 

— Держи, — сказал Ирука тем же едва слышным шепотом и всунул в руки Тензо тушь и кисточку. — Спорим, ты никогда этим не занимался?

Тензо тяжело вздохнул.

— Да я и сексом-то никогда не занимался, пока с тобой не познакомился. А теперь вот ребенка чернилами мажу.

Ирука подавился, вытаращил глаза и громко закашлялся.

Их объект зашевелился, зачмокал во сне и они как подкошенные рухнули на пол. Глядя в осуждающие глаза Тензо сквозь комки подкроватной пыли и паутину, Ирука понял, что в АНБУ он теперь не попадет никогда и ни за что.

Он потупился и отвел глаза. И тут же наткнулся взглядом на яркую обложку. Подцепил краешек обложки и медленно потянул к себе. 

Выражение лица Тензо стало еще более осуждающим, но Ируке было сейчас не до него. Грудастые девушки разной степени одетости почти кричали о том, откуда Наруто черпает вдохновение для своих секси-дзюцу.

Ирука усмехнулся, сосредоточился и сложил печати. Когда дымок рассеялся, на обложке изящно и невинно сплетали свои стебли две орхидеи, а на обложке значилось «Садоводство для начинающих». Он вздохнул. Совместная жизнь давала о себе знать даже в мелочах.

— Можно, — прошептал виновник его тяжких дум, и Ирука как дисциплинированный чунин тут же поднялся.

Тензо примерился и нарисовал на щеке Наруто маленькую загогулинку, потом цветочек. Потом вопросительно взглянул на Ируку.

Тот вздохнул и поднял глаза к небу. Отобрал тушечницу и быстро заработал кистью.

Тензо смотрел на его работу уважительно и немного испуганно.

— И заметь! Ни одного неприличного слова! — гордо сказал Ирука, когда пустого места почти не осталось. Сложил простенькое дзюцу, известное каждому штабному, любящему пить на рабочем месте чай. — Дня на два хватит.

— Сакура-а-а-ча-а-а-ан, — протянул Наруто во сне и перевернулся на бок.

«Пошли», — дотронулся до плеча Ируки Тензо и попятился к окну, огибая сюрикены, листы бумаги и одиноко лежащую на полу вилку.

Они спрыгнули одновременно, приземлившись в раскидистых лавровых кустах. 

Вместо веток взгляд Ируки уперся в закрытые сандалии и светлый подол. Он испуганно вскинул глаза. 

— Хокаге-сама? — Ошалело спросил Ирука.

— Тебе показалось. 

Полы плаща эффектно взметнулись, по носу ударил жесткий листик. Ирука моргнул, а в следующее мгновение перед ним уже никого не было. 

— Это вот что это вот? — Он вцепился в руку Тензо.

— Контроль вышестоящих органов, — глубокомысленно заявил тот. — Надежное прикрытие и подстраховка в случае провала. 

— И вообще, — Тензо почесал заурчавший живот. — Пошли уже домой, рис погреем, поедим.

Ирука обреченно закрыл глаза и кивнул. Отступать было некуда.

***

— Я же говорил — Седьмой тоже чтит традиции, — сказал со смешком Тензо.

Они уютно сидели на дереве под окнами спальни Боруто и наблюдали как Наруто тщательно покрывает лицо сына ярко-зелеными узорами.

Желто-оранжевая чакра сверкнула в темноте.

— Видишь? И закрепить не забыл.

— Сейчас расплачусь от гордости, — серьезно ответил Ирука. 

Тензо улыбнулся и толкнул его плечом: 

— Потому что ты стар и сентиментален.

— А ты все так же паршиво готовишь. — По-привычке огрызнулся Ирука, сглаживая свои слова нежным взглядом. — Но ты только посмотри на них.

Тензо послушно обернулся.

К оконному стеклу прилипло обалдевшее лицо Наруто с вытаращенными глазами и разинутым ртом.

— Валим, — мгновенно сориентировался тот. 

Взметнувшийся вихрь из лепестков и молодой листвы скрыл их от взгляда, а через секунду ветка опустела.

— Ну что, домой? — Ирука вытряхнул их волос застрявшие там мелкие цветки и потянулся, уперев ладони в поясницу. — Я слишком стар для таких приключений.

Тензо фыркнул:

— Кто бы говорил. — И обхватил его ладонь своей. — Я приглашаю тебя в «Ичираку». 

— На свидание? — шутливо спросил Ирука.

— Конечно. — Тензо сжал его ладонь и потянул за собой, за выступ ближайшего дома. Прижался губами к губам. — Ну так как, сенсей? Согласны?

Ирука рассмеялся и кивнул.

Шагая по сонным улицам и глядя на яркие неоновые вывески, пришедшие на смену бумажным фонарикам, он вдруг спохватился:

— А что мы ответим Наруто если он завтра спросит? 

— Что ему показалось, — уверенно произнес Тензо.

Веселый смех пронесся над Конохой и взлетел прямиком к шести свежеотмытым каменным ликам. 

До их следующего преображения было еще лет пятнадцать-двадцать как минимум.


End file.
